


Tutor

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Logicality - Freeform, M/M, May be more characters that aren’t tagged, Summary? I don’t know her, Tutor AU, Virgil is a protective friend, mentions of strict parents, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Original idea by secondcooki_fander on Instagram
Relationships: Logicality
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Most of the time, school was fine for Patton.

Exhausting, sometimes. But most of his classes were okay, the ones he was doing well in.

The only class Patton had a problem with was maths, and he despised every second he had to spend sitting in that class.

At least he wasn’t alone in hating it.

“You shouldn’t have to be stuck in the worst class with the worst teacher in the entire school,” Virgil, one of Patton’s best and only friends, had said.

“Come on, you know my parents would kill me if I tell them I can’t handle it. They want their only child to be successful.”

“Well if you can’t transfer to a lower class, the only other option is to get a tutor. And even then, you have no idea who you’ll be stuck with,” Roman, Patton’s other best friend, replied.

“You’re only saying that because of who you got stuck with,” Virgil quipped, smirking.

Roman sent the purple haired fiend a glare across the lunch table. “You’d say the same if you got stuck with him and you know it.”

Their banter helped to cheer Patton up, and he was internally grateful.

He knew his happiness would be short lived, because that dreaded class was next.

And they had a test that day. A surprise test, which Patton knew he would fail before even attempting the first question.

But he could at least try.

And hopefully, he’d be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

He failed the test.

Patton knew he would fail before he took it and even while he was taking it.

The questions were impossible, his mind had blanked throughout and he could only make a guess.

His parents were going to kill him and he was going to be buried underneath the house.

Okay, maybe that won’t happen, but he was definitely going to get in major trouble.

And now it was time to go home, to his parents, who expected him to do so well, and he was going to disappoint them so badly.

And it made him just want to cry.

Patton knew he’d probably be worrying Virgil and Roman who would most likely be waiting outside so they could walk home together, but the worries were already piling up enough inside his own head and he couldn’t keep it in for much longer.

He made it to the toilets and locked himself in a stall right before the first tears started to fall.

Gosh, this was so embarrassing. And all over a maths test he should have been able to pass. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently it could, when the unmistakable sound of the door opening was heard.

The chatter from outside grew louder for only a second as whoever had opened the door shut it just as fast.

Whoever it was most likely heard Patton’s sobs before he could muffle them.

And there was also no sign that the person was leaving anytime soon.

“Excuse me,” Patton heard the stranger say, “I do not intend to harm you. I can leave if it would make you feel better.”

“.....please don’t.”

Patton didn’t want to be alone, and if the person was even half as bad as the bullies he’d faced in his life then surely he’d know by now.

“Alright. Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Um.....I-I don’t want to keep you from anything important.”

Patton swore he could sense the other person smile ever so slightly.

“No need to worry about me, I will be alright being home a little later than usual.”

He hesitated for only a second longer, before picking up his bag and unlocking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton carefully stepped out, and came face to face with the mystery person.

Definitely someone he hadn’t seen before.

Short brown hair, rectangular glasses, dressed smart in a dark blue shirt with a tie to match.

Clearly trying to look smart, in both senses of the word, and it was working.

But he had probably just heard Patton crying alone in the stall.

Not cool.

“I’m....I’m sorry, normally I’m not like this,” Patton mumbled, quickly wiping at his eyes and refusing to look at the other person’s face.

“It’s quite alright, I actually saw you rush in here and I wanted to know if you were okay. You looked quite distressed,” the stranger replied.

“Um.....thank you, I guess. I’m Patton.”

“Logan. Nice to meet you.” The other boy shook Patton’s outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m just sorry it’s not under better circumstances.”

“Honestly, it’s okay. As long as you’re okay.”

Patton smiled and nodded. “I am, but I should get going, my friends are probably worried about me. Can I give you my number so we can keep in touch?”

“Of course.” Logan pulled out his phone and unlocked it, before allowing Patton to add his information.

“Thank you. I hope I see you again soon, but hopefully in a different place next time.” Patton giggled.

Logan too smiled softly. “I do wish to see you at some point again, Patton. Preferably soon.”

With a simple goodbye, he was gone.

Patton sighed, deeply.

Maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all.

Although he was suddenly aware of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

17 missed calls, 14 messages.

All from Virgil.

Oh no, he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan was observant, not a stalker or a creeper.

When he saw the blond haired boy running down the hallway in clear distress, he had the sudden urge to see if he was okay.

There was no doubt in his mind that Patton’s distress was caused by the maths test in the most stressful class in the entire school.

Logan had been in that class and had transferred out to a different one the same day he started.

But the fact that Patton was staying in the class could only mean one of two reasons.

The first, unlikely, that a friend of his was trapped in the class unable to transfer out and Patton, being the kind boy he’s known as throughout the school, was staying as support.

The second, more likely reason, was that Patton was being forced to stay in the class under a great amount of pressure to be successful by family members.

Logan was fortunate enough to not be under such pressure, but he could imagine how stressful it must be.

He only knew one thing for sure; Patton didn’t deserve to be under such pressure.

Perhaps he could offer some assistance.

Once he was certain it was a decent time, Logan sent Patton a text later in the day.

‘Hello, Patton, it’s Logan. I was just messaging to let you know that I can offer my assistance of tutoring if you so need it. Enjoy the rest of your day.’

Only when there was no response, did Logan start to feel concerned all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you, something’s happened. There’s been an accident, he’s been kidnapped, he’s getting expelled, he’s dead-“

“Okay, Panic! At The Everywhere. I’m sure he’s fine,” Roman interrupted, partly because he was already worried enough and partly because he was so close to knocking Virgil out.

“Hey, I can’t help that I’m worried.”

“You worry about him way more than you worry about me.”

The purple haired boy scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I’ve ever cared enough to worry about you.”

Roman’s offended noises were of course ignored.

They had been standing outside for what felt like forever, and Virgil had been nonstop worrying.

“Maybe we should just go home without him,” Roman suggested. He wouldn’t really do that but he said it in an attempt to get a rise out of Virgil.

“Fine, if you don’t care at all about him then you can go.”

“I was just kidding, Emo Nightmare.”

“Really? I didn’t think you were smart enough to tell the difference between a joke and your life.”

Roman decided he didn’t want to risk his friendship status with Virgil anymore.

Finally, ten minutes after the bell had rung to signal the end of another long school day, Patton finally appeared.

“PATTON!” Virgil had instantly ran over and pulled his best friend into an inescapable hug.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” the blond said, as the three of them finally were able to walk home.

“What were you even doing?” Roman asked.

“I got held up talking to someone.” Patton looked down in hopes of hiding his reddening cheeks.

Virgil’s eyes narrowed. “Who?” If someone had been bullying Patton again he wouldn’t kill them, but the experience they’d go through would not be pleasant.

“Just a new friend....”

“I think it’s more than that,” Roman commented, “I can see you blushing.”

“Wait what!?” Virgil instantly came to a stop, pulling Patton to a stop as well so he could take a good look.

“Guys, please.....”

“Oh come on! You never have crushes! This is a momentous occasion!” Roman cried out dramatically.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment. “Anyway, Patton, I just want you to be happy. And if this person breaks your heart, I’ll happily break their legs.”

“Okay, Doom and Gloom, that’s enough,” the red haired boy interrupted before the purple haired one could say or do anything else. 

“Anyway, his name’s Logan and he saw me rushing off after that maths test and wanted to know if I was okay,” Patton explained. “I’m sorry, I got caught up talking.”

Virgil watched his best friend carefully, looking out for any signs he was lying.

He knew Patton used to be bullied and would lie about it a lot, but since those times the purple haired emo had gotten a lot smarter at seeing the signs of lies.

But Patton didn’t seem to be lying.

Virgil still decided to keep an eye out for this Logan, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

When Patton got home, he dodged his parents’ questions about how school went by asking what was for dinner that night and if his dog, a small pooch named Lucky, had been fed.

Then he got changed and took his lovely dog out for a walk.

It was routine; come home, hold off intruding questions until dinner, take Lucky out for a walk (which sometimes ends up being longer than planned).

Patton loved his parents dearly, but he also knew what they expected of him.

He was so terrified of being punished and yelled at for doing even the slightest thing wrong that most of the time when he was at home he kept his head down and tried not to talk much.

Most days Patton would just shut himself upstairs with Lucky.

As long as his parents thought he was doing homework (which was usually the case) they left him alone.

But he did have to admit, it was hard feeling so alone all the time, even if Virgil and Roman had always said he was welcome to come over to one of theirs whenever.

Patton never did take up their offers, but it was fine, he was fine.

Although on this particular night, when he received Logan’s text offering his tutoring services, Patton seriously thought about it.

And later, after a tense dinner involving being told off for making a small mistake on homework from one of his other classes, Patton finally messaged Logan back saying he’d like to meet sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

Patton always left the house early for school so he could meet up with Virgil and Roman, who always insisted on not eating breakfast at home and instead buying unacceptable stuff at the shop near the school.

This particular morning was different, because now Virgil was asking questions about Logan.

“If he comes across as even the slightest bit intimidating, I’m gonna be suspicious.”

Patton could see Roman resist the urge to roll his eyes, and giggled. “Come on, Virge, you can’t protect me forever.”

“Well I sure as hell can do it today.”

“You’re even more of a dramatic than I am,” Roman muttered, but not quiet enough to be missed.

“Say that again, it’s not too early for me to not wanna punch you,” Virgil shot back.

“Hey, no punching,” Patton stepped in quickly.

And Roman had to hide his laughter as Virgil had to stop his threats. It was hilarious how Patton could easily control the emo without actually meaning to, but Roman couldn’t really talk because he was under the same control.

Patton walked in silence with his two dearest friends for the rest of the way to the dreaded building, to start another awful and stressful day.

Hopefully this one wouldn’t end in tears again.

He wondered when he was going to see Logan again, since they had never agreed when or where to meet up.

Although it seemed that life had a surprise in store, when Patton saw Logan walking up to the school building just a bit ahead of him.

“You’re blushing again,” Virgil pointed out, and Patton wanted to die on the spot.

“Oh my god, I bet that’s him,” Roman suddenly not-so-quietly whispered, having also spotted Logan.

“Shut up,” Patton managed to say through trying to hide his face.

“Pat, you’re turning crimson,” Virgil pointed out, struggling not to smirk.

“I will punch you.”

“You’ve never been violent in your life and I don’t think we have time to start today,” Roman commented.

“You’re just confirming my theories,” Virgil added.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Patton asked, half to himself.

Virgil threw an arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “Aw, you know you love us. Well, you love me and tolerate Princey over there.”

Roman’s offended noises were followed by Virgil’s loud laughter, and Patton smiled at the familiarity of the moment.

He would talk to Logan later, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t until lunchtime that Patton saw Logan again, sitting at a table on his own.

“Are you gonna go talk to him now?” Virgil asked.

The blond huffed. “You’re not making it any easier.”

“And you only have this attitude because we have maths today.”

“We have maths every day.”

“Okay. It’s Roman then.”

It was an attempt to at least get a smile out of him, but Patton laughed. It was even better.

“Okay, if I go over there and talk to him will you stop?”

Virgil pouted. “Fine. I’ll stop, but I can’t promise anything with Roman.”

“Thank you anyway, Virge.” Patton quickly hugged his emo bestie before getting up and walking over to the other boy.

“Um......hi, Logan.”

Logan looked up from his book, and smiled warmly. “Good afternoon, Patton. Would you like to sit with me?”

“Is....is that okay?”

“Of course. I was hoping to see you anyway,” Logan put the book he had been reading into his bag as Patton sat down opposite him at the table.

Patton had to look down as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Really?”

“Yes, I enjoy talking to you.”

Yep, he could never look up again unless he wanted everyone on earth to see how hard he was crushing.

.........

“This is like watching Titanic,” Virgil complained from where he was watching the pair.

“You’ve never even seen Titanic,” Roman pointed out.

The emo smirked. “I have, just not the stupid romance one you love so much.”

“Oh hush, if you would only see Leonardo DiCaprio....”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what do we do with two idiots who clearly like each other but have no idea what to do about it?”

Roman casually slid closer. “Do you mean you and I?”

The emo pushed him right back and pretended to vomit on top of that. “Shut up. And you know who I meant.”

“Well as Patton’s one and only best friend, I never thought you’d call him an idiot.”

“You’re lucky it’s only this one time- okay he’s coming back shut up.”

Roman would have laughed if Patton hadn’t actually been coming back to their table.

“Sorry, I’m going to study with Logan in the library, I’ll see you guys later.” The blond smiled apologetically, got the rest of his stuff and headed out with Logan not far behind.

“You were saying?” Roman said after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Virgil’s only response was a punch in the arm.


	9. Chapter 9

The library was quiet, and luckily Patton and Logan had managed to get an empty table.

The two of them spent the rest of lunch there, and Patton felt better knowing he understood the work a lot better after Logan had helped explain it.

“I’m sorry if I kept you from anything important,” Patton had said once the two of them were getting ready to head to class.

“It is quite alright, I enjoy spending time with you. I hope we can do it again soon,” Logan replied.

“Yeah....I’d like that.” 

After school, Patton got so much teasing from Roman and Virgil.

“I thought neither one of you would make a move.”

“Virgil! No one made a move!” Patton could hardly stop blushing.

“It was the start of progress! Progressing into a relationship!”

“Roman, I will allow Virgil to punch you....”

“You’re smiling, I can see it. You’re happy because he makes you happy and we all know you’d never let Virgil punch me.”

“In front of him,” the emo in question muttered.

“Guys! Stop!” But Patton knew he was smiling, and blushing, because thanks to Logan he had managed to do well enough on his re-do of the test to pass.

“Hey, I’m happy for you, but one of these days you have to introduce us,” Virgil said.

“Okay....but first you need to help me.”

“Why? Do you have a date with him that doesn’t involve studying?”

“No.....not yet,” Patton mumbled.

It made Roman squeal with excitement.

“I need one of you to cover for me, I’m studying at Logan’s for the next few nights. You know what my parents would be like if they find out.”

“Okay, I’ll be the cover. Say you’re helping me with homework, and if your parents call the house I can mess with the landline,” Virgil said.

“Do you even know what a landline is?” Roman asked.

“Do you?”

The redhead’s lack of an answer caused Virgil to laugh hysterically.

“I know how to mess with it because of the internet and the fact I have a cool mom who taught me,” the emo said after calming down. “So Patton, if your parents call it will go straight to my phone and I’ll tell them you’re teaching me.”

“What if they ask to speak to me?” the blond asked.

“Send me voice recordings that sound real enough and I’ll play them back on my laptop.”

“Are you secretly a criminal?” Roman asked.

Patton pulled Virgil into his arms. “Just don’t get arrested, and thank you so much!”

“Well, I am the best friend.” The emo smirked at Roman’s frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil had successfully managed to set up his phone and laptop to trick Patton’s parents into thinking he was actually there.

The voice recordings had been sent over earlier before the blond in question was headed over to Logan’s house.

So now the only thing the purple haired emo had to put up with until either dinner or Patton’s overbearing parents calling was talking to a certain drama queen via Skype.

“Can’t you please just tell me how to do this?” Roman complained, having been struggling with homework and making the mistake of begging Virgil to help.

Because the emo was smugly refusing to help.

“Sorry, but I have to watch out for any sudden phone calls from Patton’s house, and I’ve already done the homework because we were assigned it two weeks ago and it’s due tomorrow,” Virgil replied, smirking.

Roman groaned frustratingly, and Virgil laughed.

........

Meanwhile, at Logan’s house, it was the complete opposite of the chaos happening with Virgil and Roman.

It was peaceful, upstairs in Logan’s room which was unsurprisingly organized and tidy.

They would take a break from working every twenty minutes, with a slightly longer break to have dinner.

Logan did love his parents, but it is honestly difficult and nearly impossible to not show your annoyance and embarrassment when your parents start asking your friend (crush) a lot of questions which have absolutely nothing to do with school and work.

But Patton didn’t seem to mind, and Logan didn’t want to come off as rude by bringing any and all conversation to a close.

At least dinner was great.

Patton had to go home a while later, but he thanked Logan for a nice time.

“I really appreciate this,” the blond had said, smiling.

“You are welcome any time,” Logan had replied, smiling back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And Patton didn’t know why he did this next action, but he quickly leaned over long enough to kiss Logan on the cheek, before having to hide his blushing face.

But if he hadn’t have turned, he would have seen Logan’s blush. And smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Patton and Logan’s study nights went on for the next three or so weeks, with Patton’s parents still thinking he was at Virgil’s.

And the emo in question was finding no issues with doing homework, tolerating Roman’s complaints for so long before threatening to hang up, and of course eating properly and making an appearance at the dinner table.

The nights Patton was over at Logan’s were gradually becoming less about studying, because he now understood the work enough for a good mark.

Instead, he and Logan would talk, or read, or watch movies. Whatever they did, they did it together.

But Patton was starting to feel scared, because he knew he was falling in love, and needed to do something about it.

On the weekend he managed to catch up with Virgil and Roman, and explained the problem.

“Well, now you gotta tell him! You two have been spending so much time together and now it’s finally happening!” Roman was of course all for some sort of grand romantic gesture.

At least Virgil was more realistic. “Shut up, Princey. Patton, if you need to tell him, it should be on your own terms. If he doesn’t feel the same, but I’m sure he will anyway, I’ll be there for you before I plan the murder.”

It made Patton feel better that someone understood, but at the same time he still had to tell Virgil there would be no murdering no matter what happens.

“I want to do this, I’m just....scared,” the blond admitted.

“It’s normal to be scared when you’re about to do crazy things,” Virgil responded.

“Well, it is said that love makes you crazy,” Roman muttered under his breath, apparently not loud enough as he yelped after being punched in the arm.

“Anyway, I can’t say anything for sure, but I’ve seen you both together and there’s definitely something there,” Virgil insisted.

“Do you really think so?” Patton was still hesitant about the whole thing.

“I would never lie to you.”

Roman almost definitely rolled his eyes.

..........

It was a few days later, after many great moments and opportunities to just tell Logan how he felt, but Patton had still backed down, that the blond decided it was time.

And what better place than to do it where everything started?

Patton had already texted Logan earlier asking to meet in that same school toilets.

All that was left to do was wait.

“Hello? Are you here, Patton?”

“Hi.” The blond waved and smiled.

“Hello,” Logan smiled back. “I have to say I was quite worried, I thought something had upset you again.”

“It’s not that, I....I wanted to tell you something important.”

Logan stood there, and waited patiently for Patton to work up the courage to say what he had to say.

“These past few weeks have been great, and I really appreciate your help with my studies and helping me to understand. But recently, I’ve developed a problem that isn’t so easy to solve,” Patton explained.

It was easier to do it in a way the darker haired boy would understand.

“What is it?” Logan asked, his concerns growing.

“I like you as more than a friend.”

Then there was silence, Patton couldn’t bare to look up.

“And I’m sorry that I feel this way, but I had to tell you. And now I’ve probably ruined everything, I’m sorry, I should just go-“

In the time Patton was rambling, Logan had been moving closer until finally being able to close the gap between them and kissing the blond on the lips.

Patton was stunned, to say the least, but quickly leaned into it.

It was a few more seconds before Logan pulled away. “I would like to try to be more than friends with you.”

Patton smiled. “I’d like that too.”

(There may or may not have been more kissing)


	12. Chapter 12

“Why are you blushing? And smiling?” Virgil had instantly suspected something had happened the second he saw Patton coming out of the toilets after Logan.

“I think it’s obvious,” Roman could hardly contain his excitement.

“Stop it,” Patton said, “I can’t say anything right now, someone could listen in.”

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about planning a murder any time soon,” Virgil said.

Patton made his friends wait until they were walking home from school before he revealed any details, and Virgil of course reveled in the fact that Roman could hardly wait.

“Can you tell us now, please?” The redhead was begging on the way home.

The blond came to a stop, and looked around just to double check no one could be listening in.

“Logan kissed me after I confessed then confessed to me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman basically just spontaneously combusted.

“I knew it! I. Knew. It!”

“Remind me why we hang out with him?” the emo remarked.

Patton was way too happy to tell Virgil to stop. “We’re keeping this dating thing secret, for now. He’s going to tell his parents soon.”

The purple haired emo pulled his lovable best friend into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

Patton gratefully hugged back. “Thanks, Virge.”

“You two are gay,” Roman commented, more to get a rise out of Virgil more than anything.

“Talking about yourself there, Princey?”

Patton walked the rest of the way home listening to his friends banter before going their separate ways.

He didn’t mind making the rest of the walk alone, he was far too happy to care.

It wouldn’t last much longer once he made it home.

........

Patton knew something was wrong; his parents were waiting for him.

They asked him to sit down, because they wanted to have a word.

He didn’t want to, but it would only make things worse not doing what he was told.

They knew. They knew about the failed test, about Logan, all the lies he fed them over the past few weeks.

How? How did they know?

Patton asked how, but was never answered.

Instead they asked if he was gay.

There was no point denying it.

Sent to his room, and he could hear the shouting from downstairs.

They were blaming each other, shouting and screaming. 

Patton knew this whole thing was all his fault, he couldn’t stay in the house a second longer.

P: Virgil I know it’s last minute but I need to stay the night please

A very concerned emo replied with:

V: Of course you can is everything ok? Do you need me to come get you?

P: I’ll be fine, be over in fifteen

V: Do you want me to call Roman?

On any other day, Virgil would never offer to do this for a number of reasons that don’t exactly need to be said.

But this was different, he could tell something was wrong and that Patton would probably need both of his friends.

P: yes please

Settled.

“Roman, get over to my house as soon as possible.”

“Is this some kind of early evening hook up?” Roman was teasing. On any other night Virgil would probably go along with it despite never wanting to ever be with Princey in any way (too much of a drama queen).

“Something’s wrong, Patton’s coming over to mine soon and you’re coming over too. I’ll let you stay the night if you want, just don’t try anything.”

“Okay, I’ll be there within the hour.” Then the redhead hung up.

Virgil waited by the front door downstairs for Patton to arrive, while the blond was walking through the streets as the sky darkened.

He was lucky to sneak out at all, never mind with a bag and coat.

His parents had still been fighting, this time taking the argument upstairs to their bedroom so Patton could now hear them through the walls.

Still, it did make it easier to leave. The only thing now was to make it to Virgil’s without getting lost in darkness, or worse.

It felt like hours walking, and maybe it was, but eventually Patton made it.

Virgil was hugging him while he cried, and didn’t ask what had happened, just if he was okay.

“I can’t go home, I can’t go home ever again,” Patton said.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here. Roman’s gonna be here soon too.”

Patton was glad to hear that. The only thing he wanted right now was his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how not sorry I am?


	13. Chapter 13

Virgil had taken Patton upstairs, to the same bedroom they had spent many nights in the past staying up probably far too late and struggling to stay quiet.

On this night the blond had been crying a lot, and at some point told the purple haired emo everything that happened back at home.

Eventually, Patton had tired himself out and fallen asleep.

To stop himself from going over to the house to possibly commit murder, Virgil went downstairs to get some things from the kitchen.

That was when Roman finally made an appearance.

“You took your time getting here,” Virgil remarked.

“I have the most annoying and insufferable twin brother who would not let me leave,” the redhead replied.

“That’s a good enough excuse for me.”

Roman resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “How’s Patton doing?”

“Fell asleep, apparently his parents found out about the failed test and Logan. And they freaked, he got upset and asked to hide out here.” Virgil found a plastic bag in one of the cupboards and stuffed the treats he had found inside.

“So, what do we do now?” Roman asked.

“Well, Patton is certain he can’t go home, and I already know my moms would never toss out a stray,” Virgil replied. “I mean, they took me in.”

“As shocking as that choice was.” Roman laughed as the emo tried to whack him.

“You’re pushing it, you’re lucky I haven’t kicked you out yet.”

“You would never and you know it.”

.........

Patton wasn’t woken by his friends and their banter, but the sound of his phone.

At first he couldn’t remember what had happened earlier that night, but then everything came back.

He feared his parents were trying to get in touch and hesitated before checking.

It was just Logan.

L: Hello, Patton. I am just texting to inform you that I told my parents about our relationship as they could tell something was amiss when I came home. I’m sorry for not asking you first and I hope you have a pleasant night

Patton knew one thing in a split second; he needed to hear Logan’s voice. Which is probably why he hit the call button without thinking.

“Hello, Patton.”

“Hi....I’m sorry for calling so late.”

“No need to worry, it is a Friday night. But it does make me wonder if everything is alright with you.”

“Not really, I just....I wanted to hear your voice.”

The two of them talked for a long time, and at some point Virgil had came upstairs to check on his best friend but after hearing the conversation decided he was gonna be fine and headed back downstairs.

“Okay, I need to sleep. I can’t keep my eyes open much longer,” Patton struggled to speak while yawning.

Logan chuckled on the other end. “Sleep well, Patton.”

The blond was just able to hang up before dozing off once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve absolutely loved writing this

The next few weeks were a blur.

Bad days mixed among the good, when Patton’s parents would get furious and try to take him back, but Virgil would rather die than let it happen.

There was also the school bullies, who were rather hateful after word about Patton and Logan’s relationship spread like wildfire.

And there would always be that longing feeling Patton would have to live with, which would eventually not be so hard.

He still missed his parents, but was more than delighted to have the opportunity to be part of Virgil’s family.

And there was the good days, the best days. Days spent with his real family, a family who actually cared.

And days with Logan, his sweetheart of a boyfriend, who he is currently working up the courage to say ‘I love you’ to.

(Unless Logan gets there first)

They still have their study sessions, but sometimes it gets forgotten about while the two of them allow themselves to be distracted.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never claimed to be good at writing endings but at least it’s a happy one


End file.
